Just A Little Ladybug
by Dongyrn
Summary: With Yang splitting her time between Team RWBY and her girlfriend Nora, Ruby decides that Blake must be lonely. And that simply will not do. Sequel to Pink Lemonade, second story in my Lemonade series. Ruby/Blake with Team RWBY.


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Beacon Academy  
Thursday Evening

Ruby awoke in a cold sweat, trembling in panic and clasping her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream.

Another nightmare. And she had been doing so well, going so long without them.

The small redhead took deep, calming breaths. Well, she tried to, really she did, but all she managed to do was slow her frantic pants. Her eyes shot over to Yang's bunk on the other side of the room almost involuntarily. Her big sister was always able to reassure her and calm her down after the night terrors had come upon her so frequently back then.

But the bunk was empty.

 _Right, she's in Team JNPR's room tonight, snuggled up next to Nora._

Since the blonde bruiser had started dating the petite orange-haired hellion a little over a week ago, they had split their time between the two teams socially. More often than not, they hung out together anyways, so it wasn't that big of a deal, really. And they didn't even spend every night together, but those they did were rotated between the two dorm rooms. And tonight was their turn to not be here, right when Ruby desperately needed her to be.

 _No, no I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm in training to be a huntress. I'm leader of one of the best teams in Beacon. I can do this, it's just a stupid nightmare._

Only she didn't seem to be able to shake it off. It clung to her, the dark tendrils threatening to slither back into the recesses of her mind if she were to close her eyes. The feelings of failure, of abandonment, of losing her new family, her team, like she did her mother…

A soft sound broke into her panicked train of thought. Ruby glanced over to the bunk below Yang's, where Blake was now sitting up in her bed, her sleep-tousled hair barely visible in the dim light.

"Bad dream?" the raven-haired Faunus asked softly.

Ruby sniffled and nodded, feeling smaller by the minute. Of course the Faunus would have heard her. Great, so now she disturbed her teammate as well, at least Weiss was a heavier sleeper otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Ruby was startled by the question. If she were in her right mind, of course, she wouldn't have been, as all of her teammates had become close enough that they deeply cared about what bothered each other.

The scythe-wielder, normally so confident on the field, suddenly felt very lost.

"I…" she whispered hesitantly. "I can't go back to sleep." She took a deep, shuddering breath and then looked over again. Yellow cat-eyes blinked at her solemnly in the darkness.

"Yang used to take care of you when you were little, right?" Blake asked gently.

Ruby nodded briefly. "But I'm not a child anymore," she stated, somewhat petulantly.

"No, but it's not childish to seek comfort." Blake sighed, and there was more rustling from her bunk. "Come on. You can sleep with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now get down here so I can go back to sleep too."

"Okay."

She wasted little time in climbing down the bed, careful not to wake her slumbering partner, and then padding over to Blake. Her friend was holding the sheets open, allowing her to slip inside.

Ruby lay on her back, sharing the pillow with Blake who was on her side facing the redhead. The smaller girl shifted slightly. A twin bed was not nearly big enough for two people to lay like that.

"Lay on your side," Blake said gently. Ruby did so, and Blake pulled her in close, draping an arm across her stomach.

"Thanks, Blakey," Ruby whispered contentedly.

"You're welcome, Ruby. Now go to sleep."

And amazingly enough, she did.

Friday Morning

Yang opened the door to Team RWBY's room as quietly as possible and tiptoed inside. She'd forgotten her change of clothes, just like the dunce that Weiss always teased her to be. So she figured she'd sneak in and grab what she needed before the others woke.

Once she had her arms full of clothes and toiletries, she turned automatically to check on her little sister.

Only Ruby was not in her bunk.

The blonde stared at the empty bed incredulously. _Ruby is no more an early riser than I am, what is she doing up?_

A soft snore caused her to turn, and then her eyes got even wider.

There was Ruby, her little sister, snuggled up in Blake's arms.

Yang knew she had a bit of a temper. Okay, maybe a lot of a temper. And she tended to leap off after the Beowolf before thinking. But she'd been working on that, honestly she had, and her teammates had helped with that tremendously.

So it was with considerable, though successful, effort that she restrained herself from immediately demanding what her partner thought she was doing with her little sister.

The blonde stood in the middle of the room and stared at the pair. They really did look peaceful like that, and curiously enough both had very small smiles on their faces. She looked up at Ruby's disheveled sheets, and with a sinking feeling in her gut suddenly knew exactly what happened.

Ruby had a nightmare and she wasn't there for her.

Pushing aside the brief pang of guilt, she then understood that Blake had stood in for her to comfort Ruby. And she decided, right there on the spot, that she was fine with that.

Sure, she still felt badly that she wasn't able to comfort her sister when she'd needed her, but her teammates were like family now. She trusted them with her life, with her sister's life.

She could trust Blake with this.

Yang chuckled lightly and went out the door, shaking her head as she closed it behind her softly.

If she didn't know better, it almost looked like they were a couple, lying there like that.

Once the door closed, Blake opened her eyes curiously. She'd heard Yang enter and immediately woke, an artifact of life lived among the White Fang where you learned to sleep lightly.

Her partner's chuckle surprised her.

She'd been prepared to defend herself verbally after being found in bed with the muscular woman's little sister, but Yang had just stood there, considering the two of them, before leaving again.

Blake sighed softly to herself. She knew she should be getting up soon, but she missed this, if she were honest with herself. Many Faunus, especially those of the canine or feline variety, slept together in large, comfortable piles when the situation allowed for it. Oftentimes while growing up she'd stayed overnight in the houses of other Faunus, whether to attend a rally or other White Fang activity. And when she did so, typically she just bunked with a group of them.

Lying here with her arm around the slumbering redheaded girl reminded her of that somewhat. It was one of the few memories she had of feeling… safe.

And she wasn't quite ready to let go of that yet, even if it meant Weiss caught them together as well.

Half an hour later Weiss' alarm went off. The platinum-haired girl slapped it and sat up, stretching tiredly and listening to the expected grumbling of her partner about the early hour.

Only this time, it came from across the room instead of above her.

Weiss glanced up at Yang's bunk, which was empty as expected, but then her eyes shot down to spy the small redhead sitting on the edge of Blake's bed. Both of them were sitting side-by-side, stretching languorously.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, Blakey," Ruby yawned as she rose, scratching her backside as she padded over towards the bathroom.

Weiss was so startled by it all that she didn't have the chance to dive into the bathroom first as was her usual routine. She hated having to wait.

But right now she just sat on her bed, blinking her eyes in astonishment at the Faunus across from her.

Blake raised one eyebrow regally, almost a mimicry of Weiss.

The heiress opened her mouth, and then clamped it shut again as Ruby shuffled back into the room. No, this really wasn't any of her concern. She rose and hurried into the bathroom before Blake could beat her into there as well.

Friday Afternoon

Classes were done for the day, and Team RWBY sat around the lunch table with Team JNPR, the members chatting among themselves idly. Yang and Nora had their heads together excitedly planning their evening's activities. The couple had made a pact that Friday evenings were just for the two of them, be it activities around campus or a night out on the town.

Ruby smiled to herself as she overheard them discussing the option of going clubbing. She knew Yang'd had lots of boyfriends and girlfriends before, but somehow this seemed different to her. For one, Yang had grown a lot in the time they'd been at Beacon, but also she seemed very intent on fulfilling Nora's needs and desires. The pinkette seemed to reciprocate the feeling as well. Granted, they could be seconds away from an impending disaster at any given time, seeing how rambunctious the pair were. Their propensity for mischievous pranks seemed to have increased exponentially since they'd started dating, much to the consternation of the general population of Beacon.

But Ruby couldn't deny the fact that they were awfully cute together.

Deep down, the redhead knew she was a romantic at heart. She didn't feel the need to play matchmaker or anything, but she really liked to see her friends happy. And even better if two of her friends were happy together. Also, it tied Team JNPR even closer to her own team, which was fine by her.

She knew it was hard, though, to balance everything. Yang now split her time with her own team, Nora, schoolwork, and training. So everybody got just a little bit less of her.

Well, good thing Team RWBY was the most awesome team among the Beacon first-years, thanks to the efforts of their fearless leader, Ruby Rose!

"Ruby, why are you striking a pose?"

The redhead glanced down from where she was standing, one foot up on the table's surface and the other on her seat with her arms planted heroically on her hips. The speaker, Weiss, was looking at her with an unusual level of bemusement, while the others at the table chuckled lightly. Even Blake had a soft smile as she glanced up from her book.

"Um, yeah, sorry, just got caught up in the, um, moment…" She sat back down abashedly. Sometimes the scythe-wielder got really excited thinking about how her team meshed so well together… _Blake!_

Ruby's silver eyes darted over to where the Faunus sat, her nose in her book as usual. The thought had just occurred to her, like a hit from Magnhild, that the one person likely to be the most affected by Yang's increased absence was her partner.

Ugh, how could she be so insensitive? Blake was likely going to just mope around all weekend without anything to do but _read_! How horrible! It was up to Ruby as intrepid team leader to salvage this situation. Plus, it'd be really nice to repay her for her last night's kindness. She entertained a soft smile as she remembered waking up in Blake's arms. It certainly wasn't the worst way to greet the day. Unlike Yang, who was all toned muscle, Blake had a good bit of softness to her.

Well, aside from the whole bosom thing. Yang's was pretty impressive, but Blake's was nice, too.

Wait, why was she suddenly thinking of Blake's bosom?

No matter, she had plans to make! Operation Salvage Blake from Boredom would commence forthwith!

"Ruby, you're posing again," Weiss sighed.

"Oh, sorry…"

Friday Night

Blake was highly engrossed in the latest installment of Ninjas of Love. Things had just taken an interesting turn, when the heroine suddenly found herself the object of the affections of the sister of the man she'd been pursuing. The raven-haired girl read the convoluted tale raptly as the sister, Kimura, confronted the heroine, Rin, and confessed the true depths of her feelings. They stepped close to each other, the heat from their bodies igniting the passion in their hearts as Kimura leaned in and-

"Blakey!"

"Gah!" Blake screamed, jumping back on her bed and dropping the book in her lap. A certain silver-eyed team leader was crouching at the foot of Blake's bed, grinning widely.

Wait, how did Ruby even enter the room without her noticing?

Once she'd gotten her heart rate under control, Blake managed to choke out a reply.

"Yes, Ruby?" She was rather proud of how calm she managed to sound.

"I have activities!"

Blake blinked her yellow eyes uncertainly. "Pardon?"

"For you and me, stuff to do!" Ruby grinned excitedly, clutching a sheet of paper in her hand that was covered with scrawls. "I thought we might go see a movie first!"

The Faunus still wasn't quite following what was going on. She looked over to the other bunk, but Weiss was nowhere in sight, and she knew Yang was out on the town with Nora.

But Ruby was staring at her with her big, wide silver eyes, her mouth turning slowly downwards as Blake took longer to answer.

"Um… okay."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around the other girl. "C'mon, next airbus leaves in fifteen minutes!"

Blake smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm as she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "What… movie did you want to see?"

"Oh, there's this cool new one about spaceships and stuff, or there's a funny romantic one, both of those sound great!"

Blake considered the choices before her seriously, as it would seem her evening had been planned out for her. She didn't mind, really, as she could read anytime. The little redhead's enthusiasm really was infectious, and when was the last time she got to do anything with just the two of them?

"I think… the romantic comedy."

"Okay! C'mon, gotta move, gotta move…"

Laughing softly, Blake clung to the energetic girl's hand as she sped along the halls. It was interesting, Yang would have immediately turned up her nose at anything other than an action movie.

Maybe this could be fun.

Later That Evening

Ruby's peals of laughter preceded the pair of girls as they exited the theater. "And then when he had to pretend to be the store owner so that she wouldn't buy the ring first? That was so funny!"

Blake chuckled, the broad smile on her face very uncharacteristic for her. "I liked the best friend, Julia. She was funny."

"And cute, too!" Ruby giggled. "I don't know why she didn't end up with anybody, that would have been the perfect ending!"

"Why, Ruby," Blake teased. "Are you telling me you're a romantic?"

Ruby paused and looked around dramatically. "Shhh," she whispered. "Don't let it get around." She then skipped ahead, giggling once more. She immediately stopped as a most unfamiliar sound came from behind her.

Blake was… laughing? Like, full-on, wholeheartedly laughing!

The redhead turned incredulously as Blake attempted to stifle her laugh, throwing up a hand to cover her mouth, though her cat-eyes were still crinkled in mirth and the bow on top of her head twitched in tune with her laughter.

"Oh, don't stop, Blakey!" Ruby squealed. "I love your laugh! You should laugh more!"

Blake sighed and wiped her eyes. "Ahhh… Oh, whew. I just… I haven't laughed like that in a long while." She smiled at her friend. "Thanks for this, Ruby. I didn't realize how badly I needed it."

In a flurry of rose petals Ruby tackled the Faunus in a tight hug. "You betcha, Blakey. We should do this again sometime!"

"Yeah, we should," Blake smiled, returning the hug warmly.

They stood like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other's arms around them, until Ruby realized that she was starting to feel a little funny. Her cheeks were feeling hot and her tummy was doing strange things, like it was flipping around inside her. Maybe she shouldn't have had the nachos as well as the three candy bars?

She groaned slightly and released her friend. "Whew, I'm feeling kinda warmish… Maybe we should be getting back."

"Um, yes," Blake replied, who, for some reason she herself couldn't identify, was blushing furiously. "Yes, we should."

"Hey, are you okay Blakey? You're lookin' kinda warmish too… Maybe we both ate something weird?"

"Yes, yes, exactly," Blake replied hurriedly with a forced smile as the pair strode off towards the airbus. "I'm sure that's what it was."

Saturday Morning

Blake was losing her mind.

That was surely the only explanation for how she was feeling. She couldn't get it out of her head, the feeling when she and Ruby were simply standing there, basking in the warmth of their fun evening, hugging.

She had felt her heart rate increase, felt the flush in her cheeks and the warmth spread through her limbs… It was exciting and scary and glorious and terrifying…

 _No. No no no this is not happening. I am not…_

She couldn't even let herself finish the thought. Surely this was just a… a fluke. Yes, that was all it was, a fluke.

And there was a decent possibility that she could have just played it all off, except for one, very small thing.

A small redhead thing, in fact, currently wrapped in the Faunus' arms and in her bed.

She tried not to make a single twitch as her mind raced furiously. The raven-haired girl wasn't even sure how Ruby had ended up in her bed again. They'd gotten back late last night, before Yang and Nora but well after Weiss had gone to sleep.

But there was no way she would have agreed to letting Ruby bunk with her again.

Was there?

Or, in her sleepy state, did her hormones suddenly take over?

Sweet Oum, what else did she say?

Blake felt the bunk bed move slightly as someone above her shifted. A hand dropped down over the edge of the bunk. It was smaller than Yang's, indicating that the both of them stayed over last night when they'd gotten back from their night of clubbing.

Great. So now she had a dorm room full of people to witness… whatever this was.

She was losing her mind, that's what this was.

As if disturbed by her mental acrobatics, Ruby stirred slightly from where she was curled up against her. The redhead turned around, still within Blake's embrace, until she was facing her.

 _Oh, now, that's just the last straw._ Blake spent the next several minutes haranguing every form of deity or providence that she could think of for putting her in this situation, instead of gazing at Ruby's adorable cheeks and plump lips where they were sitting right there, slightly parted as if-

 _No no no no stop it!_

Okay. Time for serious reflection. Blake resolutely closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she attempted to logic her way out of the situation.

One, this was her team leader. Her teammate. There was no possible way she had… That she could have… That she wanted to…

 _Ugh, I can't even continue the thought! How am I such a coward about even thinking about it? Fine, alright, fine! I am attracted to her!_

She let out a small huff of breath at the effort that took for her to admit to herself. It didn't bode well for the rest of her planned introspection.

Very well, then. Secondly. this was also Yang's little sister. She was fairly certain Yang's protectiveness over Ruby would extend towards anyone showing affection towards her of an unwanted nature, be they partner or no.

Third, Ruby was her friend. Well, no, more than a friend, she truly did hold a special place in her heart. She was fun and caring, considerate of her teammates and friends, and cute, and…

No, she was getting off track again.

And then fourthly-

"Blakey?" a small voice murmured.

The Faunus opened her eyes and gazed into a pair of silver orbs right in front of her face.

 _Oh, sweet Oum, I so want to kiss her right now._

"Are you okay, Blakey?" Ruby asked.

"Um…" Blake's mind went completely blank. Empty of thought, no rescue to come in terms of an honorable way out of the situation. It had failed her when she needed it the most and left her a gibbering idiot.

"You were frowning kinda hard," Ruby murmured, her eyes wide. "And… and you're all flushed again."

"So are you," Blake whispered back.

"Yeah…" Ruby swallowed. "Maybe we got sick or something?"

"Yes, yes that's it exactly," Blake nodded rapidly, almost bumping Ruby's forehead as she desperately latched onto the excuse once more. "I'm sure that's what it is. Um, I think I need to, er… use the restroom."

"Oh! Okay!" Ruby extracted herself from where she'd gotten wrapped up in both Blake's sheets and limbs so that the raven-haired girl could flee into the refuge of the restroom.

She stood at the sink, splashing cold water on her face.

No, that wasn't going to be enough.

Stripping off her clothes, the Faunus shivered as she walked into the freezing-cold shower.

 _Maybe I can actually get myself sick this way, then it wouldn't be a lie…_

Saturday Afternoon

Ruby didn't get it. Blake had been acting funny all morning, burying her nose in her book more so than usual. Everytime she'd tried to engage the Faunus in conversation, the other girl's cheeks were flushed and she mumbled her reply.

Did she do something wrong? She thought they had a great time last night, and she had lots more for them to do, only…

Only now it seemed like Blake was avoiding her. Worse, every time the redhead got close to her, she felt her tummy get queasy again.

Ruby let out an irritated huff of air as the group left the cafeteria. Only one thing to do.

Call for reinforcements. Or, in this case, expert opinion.

"Hey, Yang? You got a minute?"

The blonde looked over her shoulder from where she'd been walking along, holding Nora's hand, and gave her a friendly grin. "Yeah, sis, gimme a sec."

She bent down to murmur something in Nora's ear that made her giggle, and they shared a quick but passionate kiss before separating, Nora skipping off with Ren and Yang heading back to where Ruby stood uncertainly.

"So what's up?"

Ruby sighed dejectedly as she led them over to a bench. "I think maybe I messed something up. And maybe I'm sick."

Yang blinked her lilac eyes. "Ooookay, why don't you start at the beginning."

So Ruby did, in her usual rambling and accelerated fashion. She covered everything that had happened since the previous day where she'd decided to do something nice for Blake.

"And- and then when I woke up this morning, I felt all queasy again!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms about wildly. "I was all flushed, and weird! And now Blakey's, like, avoiding me, I think!"

The redhead put her head down dejectedly. "I don't know what to do," she moaned.

 _*Snerk.*_

Her head whipped around at the sound to see Yang with both of her hands clamped over her mouth, vainly attempting to hold back evidence of her mirth.

"Are you…" Ruby looked at her sister incredulously. "Are you laughing at me?"

Yang shook her head violently, her blond hair flying about.

"You are! You're laughing so hard that you're crying!"

Ruby was about to get up and stalk away angrily when Yang finally let go of her mouth to pull her sister into a hug.

"Oh, Ruby," she wheezed once she was capable of speech again. "Honey… you're not sick."

"I'm… not?"

"No, silly. I think you have a crush on Blake."

"WHAT?" Ruby shouted, bolting upright and almost giving Yang a bloody lip with her forehead.

"Okay, just calm down… Look, you only feel this way when you're close to Blake, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think so…"

"And that's when you get flushed, and butterflies in your belly?"

"I suppose…"

"And what happens when you look into Blake's eyes, like when you woke up this morning next to her?"

"Oh, well, um… I kinda feel like I'm lost in there, ya know? Kinda like…" Ruby stopped, her eyes wide and incredulous. "Oh my Oum, I have a crush on Blake."

Yang sighed good-naturedly and pulled her sister back into a reassuring hug. "This your first real one?"

"Yeah," Ruby said with a small voice. "What am I gonna do, Yang? I don't wanna mess up our team, or our friendship, or-"

"Hey, back up now," Yang said with uncharacteristic gentleness as she pulled back again. "Didn't you say Blake seemed sick too?"

"Yeah, but she must really be sick if-"

"And that she was avoiding you?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"And that her face got a flush also when she was close to you?"

"Well, yeah…" Ruby trailed off as the gears began to grind away. Yang waited with a patient smile. Her sister wasn't always the brightest cookie in the cookie jar, but she always got to where she needed to be eventually.

Finally Ruby's eyes got even wider than before, if that were possible. "Do you think that she… that we…"

"I think it's worth a shot, Ruby," Yang smiled lovingly. "But you gotta talk to her."

Ruby looked down at the ground and scuffed the dirt with her boot. "Um, Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… you could talk to her for me?"

"No, Ruby."

"I'll do your papers for a week."

"That's cheating. And no, Ruby."

"I'll do your chores for a whole month, I know how you hate laundry day…"

"Ruby…"

The redhead let out a sigh that seemed to come from the very mountains. "Yeah, okay. I have to talk to her."

Team RWBY's Dorm

Meanwhile, Blake was sitting on her bed and eyeing a certain silver heiress consideringly.

She was out of options, really. And this was her best bet before she lost her sanity completely.

"Weiss?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" the other girl replied distractedly as she read from a textbook.

"You're my friend, right?"

Weiss looked up at that, her pale blue eyes flashing in the late afternoon sunlight streaming in from their window. "Well, yeah. I thought we established that."

"And as a friend, I could, well… ask you for advice?"

Blake squirmed on her bed uncomfortably as those blue orbs bored into her.

"Are you…" Weiss cleared her throat. "You want to ask me for my advice?"

Blake nodded wordlessly.

The platinum blonde slowly closed her book, rose regally, and then lowered herself onto Blake's bed across from her. "I would be honored," she said with a soft smile.

Blake smiled back, but then it crumbled. "I think…" She inhaled and closed her eyes. "I think I'm falling for Ruby," she finally let out in a rush.

Almost a full minute passed until the Faunus cracked one eye open to peer at her friend. Weiss sat very still with a stunned expression on her face.

"You… what?" she finally replied.

"I think…" Blake sighed and shook her head. "No, I _know_ I'm falling for Ruby. Like, as in romantically attracted to her. In a big way." She buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she moaned softly.

Weiss let out a sigh of her own and grasped Blake's hands, lowering them so that she could see her face again. "Well, for starters we're not going to fall apart over this, okay?"

"But I'll destroy the team," Blake said, her eyes brimming with tears. "It'll tear us apart, and then I'll… I'll have to leave, and…"

"Ah-pupupup!" Weiss cut her off imperiously but with a small smirk on her face. "Do you really have that little regard for us?"

Blake looked back at her, shocked. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"We are your friends," Weiss stated firmly. "We are more than that, more than a team. We've been through so much together, why would a little thing like this cause problems?"

"What about Yang?" Blake asked fearfully.

"What about her? She's too busy off banging Nora to care."

"Weiss!" the Faunus stated, shocked at her vulgarity.

The platinum blonde gave her a wink. "Didn't know I could be that crude, did you?" she giggled. "Well, it's true. Yang and Nora make no excuses for their sexuality, they're both very comfortable with it. Now, I don't know if that's what you're after…"

"N- no, not really, I mean, I hadn't…" Blake swallowed.

"So then, what is it?"

"She's just…" Blake sighed and dipped her head again. "She's the warmest person I've ever met," she whispered. "She lights up a room just by being in it. Everything's more fun when she's part of it. And I… I really, really like her hugs, and… um, waking up next to her." She said the last bit with a squeak before clearing her throat again. "And…"

"Yes, and?" Weiss prompted.

"I really really want to kiss her!" Blake finally blurted out, covering her face again immediately after.

"Well, it sounds to me like you've got it pretty bad," Weiss commented, the smirk evident in her voice. "Of course, I'm not the person you need to tell this to."

"I don't think I can," Blake said, her voice muffled.

She felt Weiss get up from her bed as the mattress creaked. "But you already did."

Blake froze, her eyes wide and staring behind the protective shield of her hands. _No, no, no she did not… she couldn't possibly…_

"Blake?" a quiet voice interrupted her tortured thoughts.

 _Oh, Oum, she did…_

"Blakey, please look at me." Another weight was pressed onto the mattress and two small hands wrapped around her own, pulling them away from her face once more.

The Faunus knew she looked like a mess. Her face was likely streaked with tears and her eyes red. But it didn't really matter at that moment in time.

Ruby looked at her, tears of her own flowing down her cheeks, but a wide and happy smile on her face.

"Do you really wanna kiss me?" the redhead asked her softly but earnestly.

Blake could only nod, the bow on her head twitching furiously.

"Well, good," Ruby replied. "'Cause I wanna kiss you, too."

Well, she couldn't really refuse her team leader, could she?

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew! So, unlike just about every other story I've written, this was done purely as a stream of consciousness, no outline beforehand. I think it turned out pretty well, I had an idea where I wanted to go and ended up there. Eventually. Mostly.

This little bit of fluff is a sequel to _Pink Lemonade_. I was originally going to do complete standalones, but then I decided, nah let's tie them all in together. Next one I have planned will be a bit of Schneekos/North Pole, just for something different.

I also think I'm going to go slightly out of my mind here, as I have another long-running series over in the MCU I'm still writing. This is the first time I've tried to juggle two fandoms at once. We shall see how much of my sanity survives the trip.

Hope you enjoyed the read, and please drop me a review to let me know what you think!

Here's the full listing of the _Lemonade_ series, in order:

 **Pink Lemonade  
** _ **Just A Little Ladybug  
**_ **North Pole Weather  
** **Snow Angel  
** **Sweet, Sweet Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Trails  
** **Trifecta  
** **Yuletide Lemonade  
** **Eros  
** **Lotus Song  
** **Strawberry Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Stitches  
** **North Pole Mirror  
** **Fallen Ladybug  
Sugar Rush  
North Pole Faith**

Stay shiny!


End file.
